Salvation
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: Si la salvación existía seguramente. Esa salvación, sea Flaky. Pero uno la necesitaba más que otro, debían resignarse.


**Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de (MondoMedia). De lo unico qe soy dueña es de la historia.**

* * *

**Salvation.**

Su cabello color verde limón brillaba un poco ante la azúcar pegoteada que llevaba en él. No lo podía evitar, desde que la azúcar tocaba su lengua lo enloquecía. Una vez intento cambiar esa adicción por una más sana, pero como lo podían notar ahora su método no funciono.

La azúcar nuevamente rodeaba su paladar y sus labios algo rozados ante la paleta de fresas que lamia con goce. Su ojo vago giro al él tensar su cuerpo. Detuvo aquel dulce a pocos centímetros de su lengua, mientras veía a aquella muchachita con ropa de niño que se sentaba en uno de los tres columpios del parque.

Dudo si era ella o no, pero estaba seguro, que esa melena casposa de color dulce no era de cualquiera. Sino de nada más que de ella.

Flaky había sido su amiga desde que los dos usaban pañales y se peleaban por los chupetes con gusto a fruta que le compraban sus madres para ellos. Y como sabía bien, Flaky jamás en su vida le había gustado usar faldas y ropa de niña. En parte, porque con una falda le sería imposible subir a los arboles o jugar beisbol cubierta de barro (Sin duda esa peli roja era muy diferente a Giggles o Petunia) y otra parte era: Su complejo feminista que tenía desde que era una mocosa incapaz de pararse por sí sola.

Lo entendía, su difunta madre se lo había explicado, las personas como Flaky odiaban que las hagan de lado por el solo hecho de ser una mujer, y estaba en todo su derecho de pensar eso, pero con los años y a medida que crecía era imposible para él y para los demás chicos ignorar que ella era una mujer.

_Era frágil y delicada_. No podían tratarla como a un niño.

Salto con fuerza al columpio a su lado y comenzó a hamacarse con fuerza con ayuda de sus pies y su cadera. La peli roja elevo su rostro para mirarlo con terror, pero al darse cuenta que era él lo bajo lentamente al suelo. Él simplemente detuvo su continuo empuje mientras la veía con atención.

Su cabello largo y rojizo estaba sujeto en una cola alta, era raro, Flaky jamás se hacia ese peinado. Unos rebeldes mechones caían por su frente mientras se balanceaba lentamente sobre el columpio.

Nutty lo noto. Flaky estaba triste.

No podía dejarla estar triste. Ella nunca lo dejo estar triste a él, ni siquiera cuando él le pedía una de sus infantiles mañas. Con la sonrisa loca que lo caracterizaba comenzó a hamacar a la pequeña niña que nada más hacia que mirar con algo de tristeza en sus infantiles ojitos color rubí. De la nada esas manos algo grandes se detuvieron y un ojo color verde limón se posaba en ella, mientras que su compañero se desviaba de lado a lado.

-¿Qué te sucede Flaky-chan?-le pregunto posando sus manos en las rodillas delgadas envueltas en ese jean algo gastado que traía la niña frente a él.

La peli roja abrió sus ojos al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre de esa manera. Arrugo su pequeña y respingada nariz mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia.

-De nuevo estuviste mirando esos dibujos japoneses. ¿No es así?-regaño mirándolo con sus cachetes inflados. El peli limón simplemente mostro una sonrisa algo nervioso- ¡Sabes muy bien que no me gustas que los mires!-alzo su voz pegándole un pequeño golpecito en su frente dura- ¡Son demasiados violentos, Nutty!-

-Si lo sé, lo sé. ¡Pero son tan entretenidos!- exclamo berrinchudo inflando sus cachetes con enfado.

Un suspiro hondo provino de los pulmones de la joven mientras miraba al gran árbol de roble que yacía a su espalda.

-Sabes Nutty…-murmuro notando como el peli limón la observaba con atención mientras tomaba las cadenas del columpio y la mesia despacito.

-¿Uh?¿Que paso?-pregunto curioso metiendo un caramelo redondo en su boca.

-Hoy Flippy me dijo que tiene una cita con Giggles…-comento llevando una manga de su buzo gris a sus labios que se apretaban con fuerza. Nuevamente, las ganas de llorar la rodeaban. Le molestaba, pero no sabía por qué.

-¿Ah?¿Y que con eso?-no pudo evitar preguntar mientras saboreaba ese sabor dulce en su paladar.

-Tengo…tengo miedo…-murmuro bajito haciendo que el detuviera sus manos mientras la miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par- Tengo miedo…de que Flippy ya no sea más mi amigo…-confeso sintiéndose pequeña debajo de esa mirada curiosa e inocente que poseía Nutty.

Un silencio por parte de él la hizo mirar hacia arriba, antes de que dos brazos toscos y duros se posaran alrededor de su silueta haciéndola abrir sus ojos sorprendida. Nutty siempre solía abrazarla y besarla sonoramente, sin importarle quien los este mirando o quien este presente, para él siempre había sido su amiga, casi hermana, al igual que él lo era para ella. Pero ese abrazo era diferente, no había cariño fraternal o algo por el estilo. Sino que había el más puro y cálido amor.

Sin siquiera quejarse se dejo abrazar por esas manos pegajosas cubiertas por residuos de azúcar. Mientras, que varias lagrimitas caían por sus mejillas pálidas.

-Tontita- la regaño inclinándose un poco para besar su mejilla en un sonoro beso- Flippy nunca dejara de hacer tu amigo…Al igual que yo nunca he dejado de serlo…

Era cierto, cuando el militar llego a la vida de Flaky, el se había sentido de la misma manera. _SU_ mejor amiga, su confidenciar y compañera de juegos, prestaba su atención a un chico que lo superaba por cinco años. En ese momento, quería crecer para que la peli roja dejara de prestarle atención a ese soldado y comenzara a mirarlo a él.

Era egoísta, si. Pero era una maña mezquina e infantil.

Su egoísmo paso, cuando Flaky le regalo una paleta el día de su cumpleaños. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre la peli roja estaría allí, aunque últimamente se habían distanciado él también estaría allí.

Con los años, su cariño comenzó a cambiar. Ya no veía en Flaky una hermana o una amiguita como la que veía antes. Sino que algo más. La veía como una mujer. Hermosa y encantadora.

Intento despejar ese sentimiento, taparlo con dulces hasta que su sistema circulatorio explote de azúcar. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un gran vacío en su pecho y un lavado de estomago por tantas porquerías que había comido.

-Lo quiero Nutty…-confeso rodeada por el momento silencioso y consolador que tenían mientras la hamaca se mecía de un lado a otro.

Sus parpados se abrieron rotundamente al escucharla. Juraría que quisiera morir de la peor forma a que ella le confesara eso. Lo tenía asumido hace mucho, pero le dolió tanto escucharlo de los labios de ella.

-Desde…-trago con pesadez una dulce de saliva azucarada- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta, Flashii?-pudo preguntar sintiendo como su garganta se secaba ante el solo hecho de que ella le dijera algo como eso.

Agradeció que su amiga sea tan despistada como para no darse cuenta de cómo él la miro de reojo con un claro tinte de seriedad y melancolía en su ojo sano.

-Desde hace meses…al principio pensé que le tenía cariño…-comenzó a hablar aumentando aquel dolor en su estomago- O incluso…temor…-confeso deteniendo el columpio- Pero eso termino cuando me di cuenta de que él es solo una víctima más…

Por primera vez, sintió la madurez caer en su mente infantil. Su pequeña amiga con aspecto de niño, tenía razón. Ese soldado solo era una víctima más de su situación. Una alma más entre el montón que la guerra había torturado.

Sin poderlo evitar poso su mirada vaga en ella. Flaky, era una chica inteligente, bonita y alegre. Aunque pareciera miedosa poseía un alma fuerte y mentalmente preparada como para enfrentar una situación que dejaría traumado a cualquiera.

Si la salvación existía. La salvación era Flaky.

Aunque no lo quiera admitir, aquel soldado necesitaba la salvación más que él. Una adicción no era lo mismo que una mentalidad tan débil como la que poseía Flippy.

-Debes ir con él…-dijo en un susurro mientras escondía su mirada por debajo de aquel flequillo claro.

-¿Ah?

-Debes ir con él. Te necesita mucho y no creo que Giggles sea la indicada para que venza a esa personalidad mala que nace dentro de él a cada segundo.

Desconcertada la peli roja poso su mirada en él, o mejor dicho en la madurez que poseía en esos momentos. Sin su permiso Nutty comenzó a desarmar esa coleta alta que tenia, para desenredar su cabello con cuidado.

-Flachii…-llamo como lo solía hacer desde que eran pequeños, ella simplemente sintió como las manos grandes de Nutty liberaban su cabello de nudos- ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a que yo era tu novio y me tenías que liberarte del dragón de dos cabezas llamado "Cuddles-Toothy"?

Soltó una risita al escucharla reír al recordar aquellos tiempos. Sin duda se divertían en la inocencia e imaginación de su niñez.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-respondió notando como una larga trenza color rojiza se alargaba por su sien derecha- ¿Y recuerdas cuando el profesor Lumpy te regaño por comer golosinas a escondidas?

-¡Sí!.¡Recuerdo que esa vez mi mamá me dejo sin postre por dos meses!-exclamo berrinchudo deteniendo sus manos por un momento. Una sonrisa nostálgica llego a su rostro al recordarla, la extrañaba.

-Era una mujer muy dulce-comento su amiga, después de todo esa mujer fue su segunda madre en su niñez.

-Si…lo era…-dijo con su voz ronca borrando todo rasgo de niño para remplazarla por una voz grave y adulta.

-Lo siento…Nutty…-susurro, comprensiva, como solo ella solía ser.

No contesto, ni dijo nada por el estilo. Únicamente se concentro en terminar aquel peinado con el pelo de la peli roja. Cuando ya estuvo terminado saco de su cabello uno de sus adornos y lo acomodo entre los nudos de esa larga trenza cosida que se extendía por la cabeza de la joven.

-¡_Buala_!¡Mira mi arte Flachii!-exclamo acomodando la terminación de la trenza en el hombro derecho de la jovencita.

-¡Me encanta!-chillo berrinchuda rodeada de una alegría infinita-¡Como me gusta!¡Gracias Nutty!-grito besando sonoramente su mejilla, para luego levantarse del columpio y pararse a su par.

-Quiero un dulce, vamos por un helado-comento emocionado dando saltitos mientras su amiga lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…-rio.

Juraría que ese helado de vainillas que estaba comiendo era el mejor, pero su ánimo no era muy alegre que digamos. Al principio se había sorprendido al verlo allí parado con su ropa ensangrentada y su mirada desesperada buscando a alguien.

Él sabía quién era ese alguien.

Miro a su amiga por un momento y sonrió con algo de ternura; seguía lamiendo su helado de fresas sin notar la presencia de aquel militar que anhelaba la presencia pacifica y calmada que brindaba ella.

La necesitaba. Lo vio en su mirada color esmeralda, muy diferente a la suya color verde limón.

Deposito un sonoro beso en su mejilla antes de robarle un poco de su helado. La dejaría libre para que lo salve, y a la vez para que llegue a su felicidad.

-Nos vemos Flachii-chillo antes de correr a su manera en busca de algo dulce para masticar, lamer o comer.

Desconectada la peli roja lo vio marcharse, al momento que sentía una pesada mano en su hombro. Al girarse y encontrarse con unos ojos intensamente verdes dejo caer su helado con sequedad, antes de rodear aquel cuerpo tembloroso que poseía aquel soldado.

No quería saber lo que había sucedido. Ni tampoco se preocupo por la seguridad de su amiga, seguramente reencarnaría dentro de unas horas.

Anhelando aquel gesto, deseando esos brazos frágiles. Flippy cerró sus ojos con goce. Necesitaba calmarse, y no había mejor lugar que esa frágil criatura.

-Yo…-hablo a punto de caer en la inconsciencia que le causaba ese estado- Te quiero a ti…

* * *

** FIN.**


End file.
